Calon
Calon is an old traveler rarely seen in New Oros. His gray cloak covers all but a thick white beard, and his hands are wrinkled and scarred from countless years of battle and hardships (and maybe paper cuts). When not traveling abroad, he can be found on the eastern border slowly constructing his new home. Though he rarely explores Oros, he often disappears to lands outside the known world. Origins Calon claims to be human after a brief hesitation, but his race is doubtful due to his unknown age and origin. Many say he is an elf or genasi. The interesting part of his story begins over 400 years ago with the war against Krongar. Not much is known of his childhood, but he fought in the battle as an archer, bringing swift death from afar but claiming no glory, for he was never known to be proud or boastful. Calon left at the completion of the battle like everyone else, but there his story diverged. He took a small crew of sailors and explorers and left the known world. In search of what, no one knew, for he was quite silent on the matter. He returned recently to Oros Isle (now Koronos) accompanied by another cloaked figure (who identified himself only as Randille) on a small ship crafted from an unidentified green timber, and the pair immediately wandered into town without a word. By then, any mortal who had known him was long dead (and would not recognize him anyway) and he was a stranger to his own homeland. He quickly became exhausted by the business on the island and left, unable to locate his old elven friend, Tallen. The two set their strange boat adrift and it floated east from whence they arrived, then crafted smaller boats and set sail southward where he heard word of a faction known as the Kindred. Perhaps there, he thought, he could find a little more peace and quiet. Traits of Interest *Calon is a scholar of vast knowledge, despite his terrible memory, and surrounds himself in books and experiments, but is reluctant to share any of his findings. He often switches between the demeanor of a weary old veteran of war and a sarcastic joker, and is known to wear himself out with too much exploration, condemning himself to days of secluded bedrest. *He was once a master of archery, and it was said that he could cut the wings from a fly from leagues away, but the hands of this old man grow now unsteady and his eyesight dims. He still carries a bow with him at all times, but what use it is, none know. *Prone to wandering, Calon can spend weeks or months away from home. When questioned, he will tell you only that he has many appointments to keep. With who these appointments in far-away lands are is a question many suspicious men ask. He often leaves by night with no warning, and returns the same way. *It was recently revealed that Calon is the grandfather of Tallen Lor'al, elven queen, drawing further questions as to his race, age, and reasons for settling in Oros. *Calon's allegiance belongs to neither the Kindred nor the SSE, but he resides within Kindred territory. In conflict, he will side with whomever he agrees with after analyzing the situation as a whole. Plans for the Future Calon left Oros for several months without warning, and has only just returned. Apart from the slow construction of his home, he mentions nothing of his plans. Is this wanderer really nothing but the old, withered shadow of a warrior content to putter away at his project, or are there surprises hidden under that beard? What silent secrets does he bring to back to Oros, and what brings him back at all? Time may tell, but Calon may have more time to spare than the rest of us. Category:The Kindred